


Little By Little

by GoldenWolfX



Series: One Step At A Time [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad Lena Luthor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Lena always had trouble understanding why someone like Kara was so bent on sticking around.





	Little By Little

She often wonders why.

Why someone like Kara Danvers would always stay beside her, encouraging her and protecting her.

She catches herself wondering Why The blonde believes in her so much, despite finding out that she truly was a Luthor biologically.

It’s an uncertainty that pulls and nags at her, she never knows what’s going to happen next when she’s with the kryptonian, and yes, she knows Who Kara really is, it was just weeks ago that Kara had revealed herself to her. It should feel reassuring. But it only serves to further plunge her into the ocean of questions that she constantly finds herself adrift in.

She feels lost, without Kara. The blonde being her only source of guide, light, and warmth, and it scares her, it terrifies her because she knows that if the constant that Kara is, leaves her side, she’ll have trouble picking herself up.

She always feels like she’s taking up Kara’s time, she feels like a nuisance to the sunny pup personified, but Kara always responds by Gifting her those sweet soft smiles that made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

She tries to respond with smiles of her own, but finds her lips unable to do more than a little upward tilt. But that’s okay, Because Kara doesn't seem put off by the half assed smiles she tries to force out.

She likes it, the company.

But she hates it at the same time.

Mother always said that no one likes a clingy person.

And that No one ever really likes a Luthor in general.

So she tries to space away from the Danvers girl, she does, honestly.

But it’s hard due to the fact that Kara is ultimately very persistent and also has the ability to fly...Of course.

“Lena, Hey, did I do something wrong?”, the voice is slightly shaky, the Blonde's gaze is soft, tender and filled with hurt.

Lena cringes slightly, she made Kara feel sad again didn’t she?

“No...I just...L-Corp you know, So many projects, Meetings and all.”, She gives a half assed lie.

a Lie Kara sees through without a problem.

“Lena.”, She says softly.

Emerald eyes looked away, averting the meeting with Saphire eyes.

“Seriously, Kara.”, The Luthor toys with the pen in her hand, she breathes softly through her nose, her heart speeds up like it always does when around the Danvers woman, she feels nervous and anxious, the uncertainty begins to churn inside her chest.

“Okay…”, Kara breathes out, she rubs the back of her neck and turns to exit the office, she leaves the way she came. The balcony, she flies off, and she’s gone.

Leaving the ravenette to feel empty again.

But that’s on herself isn’t it?

She’s the one pushing Kara away, this was her fault.

It was her doing.

* * *

 

 

If she thought she was floating idly in the ocean of uncertainty before.

She was wrong.

Because at this point, she was.

Aimlessly adrift. and so Willingly tethered to the Blonde.

She feels soft warm lips against her own, it sends sparks of warmth throughout her body, she feels the supers strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

It’s nice, It’s amazing.

It’s terrifying.

The Blonde pulls away and Lena finds herself with flushed cheeks and a racing heart once their eyes meet, she feels her knees grow weak, But she shouldn’t feel so concerned, Kara was supporting her weight, keeping her from tumbling down, crumbling to her knees.

and Kara wears an expression that Lena isn’t sure she’s ever seen before.

It soft, tender, and filled with something.

It sends shivers down her spine and makes her body grow warm.

She stares at Kara, speechless, with teary emerald eyes.

and Kara finally breaks the silence between them.

“Lena, I love you, I’ve been in love with you for a while now, I just...I couldn’t hide it anymore.”, Kara’s voice is shaky, sincere, she presses her forehead against Lena’s own, “Are you mad at me?”

“N-No I just...I..”, Lena feels a sensation that she hadn’t felt since she was 19.

The sensation of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kara looks panicked, clearly she thinks she’s hurt the Luthor. “Rao, Lena, I am so sorry, I-I-”

“How could you love me?”, Lena’s voice breaks through Kara’s rambling, It’s uncertain and soft, it comes out broken and filled with questions.

And it hurts Kara.

“How could I not?”, Kara counters, she continues to hold the silently crying Luthor close.

She feels safe, but scared at the same time, she’s afraid of Letting Kara in, she’s afraid that Kara will be like everyone else, despite the fact that Kara seems to truly care about her.

She wants so badly to believe that Kara will stay, she wants to be able to bask in the security of Kara’s embrace every time they hug.

She wants to allow herself to open up.

But she already feels oh so exposed.

“I’m not good for you”, Lena manages to say, she screws her eyes shut, she feels her chest tighten and her heart break, “You can do so much better than me, Kara, you deserve someone that isn’t as damaged as me. Someone that knows how to actually cherish you.”

Kara looks confused and hurt, she knows Lena is trying to push her away, she knows Lena also feels the same way about her, she isn’t that dumb.

and she isn’t about to Lose the woman to self loathing.

“But I want you. I love you. And you aren’t damaged, Lena. To me, you’re perfect the way you are.”, the Blonde brings a hand to the side of Lena’s, it softly cradles it. Kara makes Lena look up to meet her gaze, “You’re perfect, you’re who I want, Lena.”

the Heiress feels more tears run down her cheeks, she knows she must look like a mess, her mascara has no doubt ran. But she notices that Kara continues to hold that soft look.

“Kara”, The ravenette sobs softly, “I don’t know how to love, I can hardly stand to look at myself.”

Kara sighs softly, “That’s okay”, the Kryptonian whispers, “Just let me do the loving, let me love you.”

Lena knows it’s a risk, she knows that if something goes wrong, it would devastate her very being and shake her to her core.

She’s scared to be fragile, terrified to be open and vulnerable. 

But deep down, she knows Kara will take care of her, protect her.

and Love her.

  
So she lets Kara in, little by little of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I Sincerely apologize for any typos I made.


End file.
